The Hanging Tree
by YourShadowhunterBitch
Summary: Creepy. Based on The Hanging Tree from Mockingjay P1. Trigger warning. Swearing, abuse, self harm, and suicide. Clace. OOC and AU


**New one-shot. It's AU. Before you get ahead of yourselves, in my bio it says that I have a plot coming up and this is NOT IT. This a little songfic that I wrote after I saw Mockingjay Part 1. If you haven't seen it yet, YOU MUST! If you haven't read the book then go read it and then GO SEE THE MOVIE! It's fantastic guys. They added in a few minor parts that weren't in the book that surprisingly made it better. Okay, back to the story. This is a RATED M STORY for some triggers, including self-harm, swearing, abuse, and suicidal thoughts. Please don't read if this puts you at risk or it makes you uncomfortable. Love you guys. By the way, it's much better if you listen to the song while reading. This fanfic is supposed to be sort of choppy because of the state of mind Clary's in. She's suicidal and going insane.**

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own any characters from The Mortal Instruments or Bridget from The Infernal Devices they (sadly) belong to Cassandra Clare. I also do not own the song The Hanging Tree that belongs to James Newton Howard and The Hunger Games enterprise.**_

_Are you, are you coming to the tree? They strung up a man, they say who murdered three. Strange things have happened here, no stranger would it be if we met up at midnight, in the hanging tree._

He has us confined to this house and woods. No direction to flee. He has Jace and me here with each other, our thoughts, and the life of the wood.

I know why he has us.

We were too abnormal for the real world.

We stuck out too much. We fucked shit up wherever we went. That's why.

Jace was from Chicago, and I from Brooklyn. We always ended up in the middle of shootings, robberies, and I somehow was blindfolded and left in front of a brothel.

Because, were shitty human beings, he beats us.

I dropped a tea cup yesterday, which was five lashes with his belt. In my opinion, it was three too many.

It's sick how I know how many I deserve for what crime.

I thought I was going insane three hours ago, until I wandered around and found it.

_Are you, are you coming to the tree? Where a dead man called out for his love to flee. Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be if we met up at midnight in the hanging tree._

When I found it, I ran back into our prison to get Jace.

He was laying in his bed singing to himself some mopey ballad. I shook him until his eyes drifted up to meet mine.

"Jacey," I whispered, "I found something that will help the pain."

I knew deep somewhere that I shouldn't tell him, so that he couldn't abuse himself. But, I needed help. And, I decided why not dull his pain, too.

I pulled him into the forest while he continued to absent mindedly sing like my mother's house maid, Bridget did.

She was Irish and sang sad songs much like Jace, but she was louder.

_Are you, are you coming to the tree? Where I told you to run, so we'd both be free. Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be if we met at midnight in the hanging tree._

I led us deeper into the forest, and then stopped and pointed a tree out to him.

He looked confused for a moment, but when he saw the noose hanging from a branch, he smiled.

"We'll take turns, but only for about thirty seconds. Just to get the idea. It would be too easy to let go in that tree, and I'm not leaving you, so you can't leave me. Okay?" I croaked.

We could've just choked each other, but Valentine would've seen and whipped us.

When he whips us he doesn't make us forget like this does. So, it's useless pain.

Jace had gotten a log and stepped on it to reach the rope.

He laid it over a branch, so one of us could put our neck in the noose, and the other could pull the rope to choke them.

He put his head in the noose. He was ready.

I pulled. He was off the ground only a few inches. I waited until his face turned blue.

I put him back on the ground.

He laid down, a goofy grin on his face. His face returned to normal.

It was my turn.

My head was in the noose.

"Clary," he said, talking for the first time in months, "I loved you."

"Wha-" I started

_Are you, are you coming to the tree? Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me. Strange things did happen here, no stranger would they be if we met at midnight in the hanging tree._

He yanked the rope hard, snapping my neck. It lolled to the side.

He dropped me down and un-looped me.

He picked me up and hooked my dead body in with him.

He picked up the log and tied the rope around it.

Then it dropped.

His head snapped just like my own.

We stayed suspended there. We were together and free.

**Okay, so that was dark. Follow/Favorite/Review. It all counts in my heart. Not that I have one.**

**Kisses,**

**YourShadowhunterBitch**


End file.
